Big Time Rush One Shot Requests
by HendersonLover6185
Summary: Hey guys I am allowing requests for a one shot about Big Time Rush please just review your idea and I will give you a personal one shot! I am doing the requests in order to be fair! so thank you all and please review with your ideas! Rated T because I have no clue what could happen!
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Rush One Shot Requests

Hey guys! So I decided that I would like to do some person One shots about Big Time Rush! So if you would like one Please review with what your thinking you would like done! Please aslo try to be as clear about the idea as you can!

I will be doing the One shots in the order they come in and I will be updating at least once a day so that should help me get a lot done! So thank you for sending in requests I really love that! And so yeah I really don't know what to say other then this so umm yeah I guess I will just let you go and review for a one shot so umm yeah thanks a lot!1!


	2. One Shot For Minnie!

**Okay guys this one is for Minnie:**

**Name : Madison **

**Guy : Kendall**

**Plot : Madison is a dancer and all she does is dance and she is also is dating Kendall but Kendall thinks she dances way to much but dance has always been apart of Maddie's life her and Kendall get into a huge fight and he tells her it's him or dance and Madison doesn't even think about it she chooses Dance over Kendall her amazing boyfriend her can't even believe that Maddie breaks up with him and makes plans to move back home to pittsburgh Kendall comes to the airport to express his love for maddie but she tells him that's it's over he can't believe that she had dumped him again .**

**Okay so I hope you guys like it and Minnie I hope this is at least somewhere with were you want the story to go!**

"Kendall im leaving to go and dance I will be back in 2 hours okay." Maddie told her boyfriend Kendall just as she was about to walk out the door.

"Wait before you go Maddie I thought you said that you will come with us to the Interview? I really want you there and so does everyone ealse."Kendall said trying to stop Maddie from leaving.

"UM Kendall you do know that the Interview starts in 2 hours so if she just goes and does dance for 2 hours and then heads to the studio she should make it just in time or like a few minutes after it starts so it works for the both of you!" Logan stepped in realizing a fight was just about to start between Kendall and Maddie.

Both Maddie and Kendall agreed to Logan's suggestion so Maddie headed out to go to dance and as soon as Maddie was out the door Kendall started to yell at Logan for that suggestion.

"Dude why did you have to do that Logan you know that I think she cares way more about dancing then me and I would like to just spend a little bit of time with my girlfriend" Kendall screamed at Logan

"Then why don't you just tell her that instead of always just getting mad at her every time she leaves I bet she would take your suggestion and pay more attention to you dude she just doesn't realize it." Logan snaps back at Kendall.

*2 hours later at interview*

Interviewer: So Kendall I thought you said that you were going to bring your girlfriend along so we could meet?

Kendall: um she suppose to meet me here she should be here any minute she was practicing her dancing before the interview

Logan: Actually she should be here by now its been a little over 2 hours since she left Kendall

Interviewer: Kendall your looking very pail are you alright or are you just starting to get really worried has she ever been late like this before?

Kendall: Yeah im fine thank you its just that um yeah shes never late like this ever and im getting really worried."

*1 hour later after interview*

Kendall: Guys she still isn't here yet what if something bad happened to her what if someone killed her what if she was kidnapped she is never late and if she is she makes sure to txt me!

"Dude don't think like that she might have just rehersed a little bit late and then thought there wasn't time in the interview left to come here so she went home buddy don't worry im sure she proboly just sitting at home waiting for us to get back alright?" James reassured Kendall as they were walking out to the limo to go back home.

"Yeah I guess your right James she probably just sitting their cooking us dinner waiting for us to get back home." Kendall said to James tring to convince himself way more than James and the others.

*Back at home*

"Maddie Baby are you here?" Kendall screamed as soon as they walked into the house hopping Maddie is there.

"Maybe she went up to your room Kendall to take a nap dancing can be very tiring" Carlos piped in when he saw the worried look on his best buddies face when Maddie didn't answer.

After Kendall went to go check him room to see if Maddie had fallen asleep and the other three guys went to go see if maybe she was in the shower and just didn't hear Kendall yell they all started to freak out when she wasn't in the house at all.

Just as Kendall was about to call 911 to report her missing she walked in the door of Kendall's house.

"Um where were you and how come you didn't call or show up for the interview you had us all worried sick that something happened to you Maddie" Kendall yelled but a bit releaved she just walked in the door.

"I think this is our cue to leave you two alone to discuss what happened so um bye Kendall" Logan said as Kendall started to yell and not wanting to be apart of their fight that he knew was just about to start.

James and Carlos agreed with Logan and they all ran out of the hose as fast as they could before Kendall or Maddie could stop them to back one of them up.

" I was at the dance studio calm down Kendall holy crap I just lost track of time okay wow just calm down you don't need to yell its not that big of a deal" Maddie yelled just as loud not getting the point at why this is such a big deal.

Kendall: This is a big deal Mads you had all of us worried sick we thought something bad happened you we tried calling you like 15 times Maddie.

Maddie: No its not a big deal Kendall im old enough to take care of my self and its not my fault that I got carried away in dancing kendall you know my love for dancing.

"Yeah I do know your love for dancing but you love it way to much Maddie this isn't the first time you have had us worried sick about you once you realized how late it was you could of called me and told me that you lost track of time and this wouldn't be such a big deal but you didn't call me and now it is a big deal" Kendall screamed getting way upset with Maddie

"yeah well maybe I didn't think to call you okay I have a lot of stress on my shoulder's for my dancing Kendall" Maddie said in a calmer voice then Kendall.

"Maddie im sorry but I cant keep getting worried sick just because you get caught up in dancing one of these times im going to report you missing or something so you are going to have to choose between me or your dancing Maddie" Kendall said in a very calm voice while rubbing his temples trying to calm down.

Maddie: I. Pick. Dance. How could you be so insensitive about my dance Kendall huh? I thought I knew you better then this but I guess not and this is goodbye for good kendall we are over!

*Next Day*

"Kendall wake up Kendizzzzle KENDALL" Carlos James and Logan were screaming and pounding on Kendall's bedroom door trying to wake him up.

"What the hell do you guys want at this time in the morning" Kendall screamed back at them.

"we are trying to save your relationship dude she is leaving to go back home to live with her parents in Texas today her plane leaves in 2 hours she's already at the airport you need to get up now and run and try to make her stay" James yelled being a smart ass

Kendall immediately got up and like ran out of the house and got into the car with his three best friends and they sped the whole way to the airport just to try and stop Maddie from leaing.

When they got to the airport Maddie was just about to go through security when Kendall ran up to maddie and stopped her.

"Maddie wait I know I screwed up big time but im really sorry I need you in my life im lost with out you you complete my whole world Maddie please im nothing with out you please I love you Maddie sont leave me please" Kendall said while crying just to get Maddie to stay.

"Kendall you are wrong when you say you are nothing with out me when you really are just a loser and don't deserive me Kendall you screwed up big time more then once and you told me to pick between you and dance and I still choose DANCE! So leave me alone im going back home and I never want to see you again Kendall!" Maddie yelled at Kendall and declaired it over for good.

Maddie then walked right passé Kendall and went to security and then boarded her plain she didn't feel bad for Kendall one bit he deserved it and she never wanted to see him again and that was the end of their friendship she will never see and or talk to him again.

**Okay so what did you think? Was it alright? I hope I some what did a good job so um Minnie please review to let me know how I did! I really enjoyed writing this for you and I hope you enjoyed reading it! **


	3. One Sot for EmoPrincess16

**Hey guys so I had a lot of fun with the very first one shot I did for Minnie and I hope you all liked it!**

**Okay so anyways the next Fan fiction one shot is supposed to be for guest:Jakieloveslogan but im Jackieloveslogan I have a few questions regarding your request old is Bailey? BTR famous and she just hasn't heard of them or are they not a band? And the last question I have is= is there a reason why she moved to LA or can I make one up? So Jackieloveslogan please review and answer the questions and I will do your request next! **

**Okay so now that I have that taken care of I decided that while I wait for Jackieloveslogan to respond so I can do her one shot I might as well go ahead and do the next person in line which is emoprinces16! Okay so her idea is about They hate each other and fall in love. Danielle and Logan have known each other since Logan moved in third grade and since then they have been neck in neck as they top and second best in school.**

**Okay so now on with the one shot for Emoprinces16**

Okay so my name is Danielle Phoenix but please call me Danni. Everyone in school knows to call me Danni unless they would like to be punched in the face. It's not because I don't like the name Danielle I actually really love that name it's just I think Danni fits me more than my full name.

I am a senior at Holdingford high school I am one of the oldest people in my grade expect for Logan Henderson. He moved here when we were in 3rd grade. His Birthday is September 14th 5 days before mine.

I and Logan never get along with each other. We are always competing for the best in each class. We always try to be better than the other. I guess for me that's not such a bad thing because in reality I should probably be thanking him because if I wasn't trying to be better than him I would more than likely be failing every single class.

I guess the real reason I even bother competing with him is because deep deep and I mean deep down inside myself I like the non-friendship we have with each other. We talk to each other every day but it's always trash talk.

I guess the only reason I like the non-friendship me and Logan have is because he is the only one that ever talks to me that isn't my best friend Caytlynn .

"Danni…..Danni…..DANIELLE!" Mrs. Miller our history teacher yelled at me. I guess I must have zooned out in the middle of class again.

"What and why did you say Danielle everyone knows I hate when people use my first name?" I asked getting pissed off that she used my first name.

"Well maybe if you actually went to bed at night instead of sitting on twitter trying to get that stupid Justin Bieber guys attention on twitter and actually played attention in class instead of sleeping she wouldn't be using your full name and is this why im a way better student then you in every class haha I guess so" (**No offense to anyone that likes Justin Bieber I am not hating on him because I myself really love him and he is very talented I just couldn't think of anyone else to use as an example sorry) **I Heard a voice say. It didn't take me more than about 3 second to put that voice to its owner that had been said by my enemy Logan Henderson who I hated since the 3rd grade when he moved here.

I was snapped out of my thought when I heard Mrs. Miller cutting both me and Logan off with the fighting by saying "Detention after school for both of you and Danni you will not be able to sleep through it either."

"Oh great now I have to spend my after school time in detention it wouldn't be so bad but then Logan had to be there to that makes it 100 times worse. Does she not get that me and him only fight when we are around each other." I thought to myself just as the bell rang telling everyone that it is Lunch time.

The rest of my day went by extremely slow I was having a really hard time with staying awake but either Logan or Caytynn were in every single class that I had and if Caytlynn was in a class with me she kept me awake by talking about Justin Bieber. Yes me and her are in love with him our dream is to meet him one day. If Logan is in my class he just keeps me awake by trash talking to me and being mad at me because I apparently got him detention.

When I walked into Mrs. Miller's class room for the detention she gave me Logan was already there doing his homework because he had Mr. Hovels math class which is right next door last. As soon as Mrs. Miller seen me she started talking to both me and Logan.

"Okay so I gave both of you guys detention because I am tired of you two fighting every day in my class so now you guys are going to learn how to get along. The way I am going to do that is the two of you must work together to create a project display and report about friendship. You have 2 weeks to complete this project and you must work together and it has to be worked on outside of my class room." Both me and Logan right away started rejecting her assignment by saying she can't force us to.

Mrs. Miller made me freeze when she said the last thing on earth that was possible for me and would kill me if it happened. She said she would fail us both for the semester if we didn't work together and complete this project.

*2 days later Logan's house working on project*

"You know Logan I don't think this is all that bad that we have to do this. Im actually happy that we have to do this!" I stated once we had started working and listening to music.

"Wow I never thought he listened to this kind of music it's turning out that we actually have a lot in common" I thought to myself looking around Logan's room until I was interrupted.

"Umm me too I actually am really happy she is making us do this! Um can I tell you something Danni without you pissed off at me?" Logan said all nervous like I was going to chop his head off if he said something that did like. Was he really this scarred of me?

"Umm I have a crush on you and I have ever since I moved here in 3rd grade are you mad at me?" Logan said even more nervous than before.

"No im not I actually was just about to tell you the same thing. " I said feeling happy that he feels the same way. And that he said something first.

"So will you go on a date with me then on Saturday ill pick you up at 7?"I couldn't help myself but smile when those words came out of Logan's mouth so of course I said yes!

I can't believe im finally dating the guy of my dreams since 3rd grade! To me it's a dream come true!

**Okay so guys what did you think please R&R would mean a lot!**


	4. one-shot for VerryBerry33

**Big Time rush oine shot request for VerryBerry33! Her review/request: Hi! Can I have a CarlosXOC? My OC is Shreya. She got carmal skin, black hair, brown eyes 5 foot 5 and you can make up what ever plot you want between them as long as their dating! **

**Well first of all I wanted to say thank you for reviewing and letting me choose your plot. I always find it more exciting and mistyriuos when you only know that they end up dating. I mean heck I could choose like a way wild plot like they are caveman and stranded on an island being chassed by wild man eating monkeys! Lol I wouldn't do that to you! In my mind I was thinking way more of a romantic/with fame story rather then being chassed by wild man eating monkeys. Okay enough of me talking I bet you really want to read your one-shot! So here it is and if you don't like it….and please be honest! Please just review or PM me so I can redo one for you and you can have a different one! ~Hope you enjoy!**

Hi my name is Shreya Matthews. I live in Minneaplis Minnesota. Me and my cousin Selena are just sitting in my room on twitter. We are both fangirling over a picture of Carlos shirtless. Well at least I am anyways Selena is fangirling over one of Logan shirtless.

I guess Carlos and Logan are the only reason me and my cousin Selena get along. When ever e are together all we ever talk about is Big Time Rush. And Actually we are both going to their concert tomorrow and we get to meet them!

For my birthday wich was yesterday my mom got me 2 tickets with VIP passes to see Big Time Rush live. And of course I am bringing Selena! We are both way more excited for tomorrow to come so we can meet our idols!

"Hey did you even tweet Carlos yesterday and tell him it was your birthday?" My cousin Selena asked me with an idea popping into her mind.

"Um no why would I do that?" I asked getting very confused.

"Well just tweet him something like "Hey TheCarlosPena yesterday was my birthday and I got VIP tickets to your show for my birthday!" Because sometimes he will reply to your tweet saying something like "wow that's really cool Happy Late Birthday cant wait to see you at the show" and then you can tell him tomorrow that he replyed to your tweet!" Selena told me acting all cool and everything just bvecause she thought of something good for a change,

*No ones P.O.V*

After about an hour of Selena convincing Shreya to tweet Carlos she finally did. Shreya didn't see any point in tweeting Carlos because everyone knows that he probably will never even see it and if he does its more then likely that it wont be in time for the M&G tomorrow. But Shreya agreed to tweet him all because she really wanted Selena to just shut up about it already she was driving Shreya nuts.

*Carlos P.O.V*

"Hey guys come here! You know that Shreya Matthews girl I have always been talking about since the first time I ever saw her tweet to me and I fell in love with her?" I asked Logan James and Kendall as I was walking into the back part of our tour bus.

"Well that depends there Carlitos is she that one girl that's birthday is coming up and you know that because you practicly stocked her on twitter for 4 years now?" James asked being a smart ass about this situation.

"Yes her anyways I have some good news! Her birthday was yesterday and for her birthday her mom got her vip tickets to our show tomorrow! I will finally get to meet her and talk to her!" I said mainly to rub it all in James face as I started jumping up and down.

"Yes Carlos but what are you going to do? How are you gonna kow whitch one she is? And what are you going to say to her man? I mean you cant just tell her you already knew it was her birthday yesterday because you were stocking her" Logan asked until Kendall interrupted him with an amazing plan that might just even end up with her going out with me.

"Well if you know what she looks like then we can bake her a cake and you can get her a b-day present and when you see her next in line at the M&G call Renel over and tell him to go get the cake and present and then as soon as she steps in to meet us start singing to her right away" Was Kendalls genious plan.

"Or you can make it even more special by just singing happy birthday to at the M&G but then half way through the concert call her up n stage sing her happy birthday again then give her, her present!" Logan chimed in wanting to be more romantic because he is the biggest flirt out of all of us.

*Next Day* *Shreya's P.O.V*

"Today is the day I will finally get to meet the one and the only Carlos Pena Jr. OMP (Oh My Pena) today is going to be the best day of my life!" I thought to my self as i was grabbing my purse.

"Well in less than 2 hours we are going to meet Carlos and Logan OMG Shreya I might faint so you are going to need help me or just let Logan that will work even better than you!"

*At the venue standing in M&G line*

"OMG we are next in line I cant belive that in less than 3 minutes I will see and meet my dream husband Carlos and Selena will meet her dream husband Logan!" I thought to myself while we were standing in line.

"Did you just see Logan and Carlos look at us and then Logan pointed at you and smacked Carlos and Smiled OMG" Selena practicly yelled in my ear almost fainting!

When Renel said we were up I thought I felt my heart jump out of my chest and run to Carlos and give him the biggest hug on face of the planet.

But what happened as sooon as I steped in the door made my heart melt and I bursted into tears. As soon as I walked through that door Carlos started singing Happy Birthday to me.

As soon as carlos saw me crying he came over and embraced me and right at that moment James Kendall and Logan all started signing as well. Selena would have also sang but she was crying right along side of me because she knew this was more then obviously the best day of my life and there was no way it could get any better than it is right now. The best part was when they all added my name in the song as they were singing.

"Happy Birthday Shreya I hoped you liked the song!" I heard Logan say. Well at least I think it was Logan it might have been James or Kendall I'm not sure I am way to cought up in Carlos's eyes starting at mine!

"H-h-how d-di-did you know that was my name?" was all I managed to get to come out of my mouth and crap the worst part was the studder that came as well right infront of Carlos. How EMBARRISING.

"W-we-well" Carlos began but was interrupted by Logan finishing for him. "well you tweeted Carlos last night saying the day before yesterday was your birthday and for your birthday your mom got you 2 VIP tickets to our show tonight and you were bring Selena here with you!" Logan said finishing for Carlos and at the last part putting his arm around Selena.

We were than interrupted by Renel saying it was time for pictures and than that we had to leave. For the pictures I got to stand between Carlos and James and Selena got to stand between Logan and kendall.

Once the pictures were all took me and Selena were just about to leave when Carlos pulled me into one last hug and kissed my cheek. "I thought I was going to die" was all I could say.

Once we got from back stage we went to go find our seats. We were row 15 right in the middle of the stage. Once we got to our seats and settled in the show began.

So far the show has been increditable they have played 6 songs so far. After the 6th song everyone went crazy we all knew that worldwide is the 7th song and pluse they put an extra stool out so everyone was going nuts wanting to be that special and luckly girl. Even me and Selena started jumping up and down and were screaming. Just then Carlos went off stage. "I wonder what hes doing" I said to Selena more like a question. Just then James started to speak.

"Okay for this next song can we please have Shreya Matthews come up here please" I heard James say, oh wow who ever that girl is is very WAIT A MINUTE that's me oh my god!

Once I got to the stage stairs Logan and Kendall helped me up and started walking me to the middle of the stage. Just than Carlos reapers and the spot light goes on him. He is holding something but I cant tell what.

"Happy Birthday" I heard Carlos say as he walked up behind me and placed a cake on my lap. Just than there was aww's all around the croud. Then Kendall got everyone and I mean everyone to sing happy birthday to me.

I guess I lied when I said today couldn't get any better but it just got about 100% better. At the end of the song everyone got up and gave me a hug and said Happy Birthday to me.

Just as I was about to walk off the stage I heard Carlos yell for me to wait. I turned around to look over at him. He walked over to me and put his hat on my head and said,"Happy Birthday you can keep my hat. Sorry if its really sweaty though."

Once I got back to my seat Selena took the cake put it on our chairs then hugged me and started screaming. Then she told me she got everything on camera. Just then she took Carlos's hat off my head to examin it when all of a sudden I heard her same something.

"Um Shreya there is a piece of paper tapped in here" I heard her say with a confused tone in her voice.

I took the hat out of her hands and grabbed the piece of paper. I opened it up and there was a note inside. "Shreya I really like you a lot and I hope you enjoyed everything. I have liked you sice the first time you ever tweeted me 4 years ago saying you were in love with me. This is my way of telling you the same thing! Call me heres my number ***-***-****"

I showed her the note and she started to freak out right along side me. I put the note in my pocket and the hat back on my head and waited for the concert to end.

Once Selena and I got back home I took my phone out and called Carlos or at least I was hoping it was him.

**(bold=Carlos **regular=Shreya**)**

***Phone rings 3 times***

"**hello!"**

*silence*

"**Umm hello is anyone there? This isn't funny im waiting for a phone call"**

"oh sorry this is Shreya you gave me your number in a note tapped in your hat you gave me!"

"**Oh you're the person I have been waiting to call but um my question is would you like to go out with me sometime?"**

"Oh My GOD yes please!"

**Okay guys so that is it um I guess its not really about them dating but how they got together but im really sorry that this is late trust me im just finishing typing this and its 2am here and I was supposed to udate this today or well since its passed 12am here I guess yesterday. But I was also supposed to update my other story Big Time Love today but im going to do that tomorrow/today because I still have to write that chapter and type it so I will not be updating this today/tomorrow but anyways I really hope you liked this one it took me all day to write!**


End file.
